Stand by Me (You?)
by Tmrpotterhead250
Summary: Change means to become different. Change can be good or bad. Katherine Pulitzer liked the change the new century was bringing. Her father didn't. Written for the Newsies Pape Selling Competition.


_**Stand by Me(You?)**_

 **A/N this is for Circulation Three of the Newsies Selling Pape Competition**

 **Task number 4: Change means "Controversial" and it is up to a person to decide if it is good or bad.**

 **Word Count: 1,227 (not including A/N)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 ***Going off the Broadway play***

 **Both from Katherine's point of view and her father's, Joseph Pulitzer**

* * *

Joseph Pulitzer hated change. Change is what caused his newspaper to increase prices. Without the war, he wasn't printing as many issues and thus bringing in less profit. And because of this, he had to raise prices causing his workers to go on strike and still he was losing money.

Those dratted kids. Led by _that_ boy and his very own daughter.

No, Joseph Pulitzer could say he hated change.

…

Katherine Pulitzer could clearly see her father needed to change. Because of his attitude, he'd forced his own daughter out of their home and caused a strike amongst his workers.

Katherine was smart, she knew her father was losing money but he didn't seem to care. All he was focused on was the fact his way of working was no longer being tolerated. He was one of the many people in the city who hated change and would do anything to stop it.

No, Katherine knew her father needed to change, otherwise, he stood to lose a lot more than just his money.

.

.

.

"Ah, Katherine, do come in." Joseph Pulitzer motioned for his only daughter to take a seat. This was the first time he'd seen his daughter since she left the house two months ago.

Katherine Pulitzer warily made her way to the seat in front of her father's oak desk. "Father, I want to ask you to stop this nonsense. Locking up Jack, bribing him, won't stop this strike. There are others who will continue what the newsies stand for. We won't be crushed by this blow!" Katherine couldn't help but wonder if their strike would collapse if Jack did take the money. Her father could be very persuasive and Katherine knew Jack wanted to leave the city.

Joseph Pulitzer laughed. He smiled patronizingly at his daughter. "Oh dear Katherine, you don't know those boys like I do. They were a disorganized bunch of children before this madness. Only Mister Kelly's continuous presence kept this silly strike going. Once the news gets out we will be back in business."

"You mean, you will be back in business. Need I remind you that I work for the _New York Sun_?" Katherine muttered.

"And might I remind you that I offered you a job as well? You could have worked for me, learning how to manage _The World_." Her father countered, taking out a cigar and leaning back in his comfy chair.

Katherine refrained from rolling her eyes. "And learn how to take advantage of poor orphans? Not a chance." She snapped.

"Those poor orphans are rallying against us! Katherine, see things my way. Those orphans you are so fond of should be thanking me. How many other places do you know would hire the likes of them? Thieves? Runaways? Liars? Cheats? Orphans? Criminals? Those boys are much safer working for me than in some factory where they'd never see the light of day." Her father told her. His voice smooth and calm.

Katherine frowned, biting her lip. Her father had a point. Newsies had more freedom than any other worker in the city. They weren't stuck in windowless factories slaving away to meet a quota. "Still, they work hard and they don't ask for much. All they want is a fair share. Raising the prices are too much for them to comfortably live by. Even with prices back where they were most struggled to have three square meals a day." Katherine told her father, hoping he might sympathize with the newsies. "They want to make a living too, father. They want to provide for their families and put a meal in their stomach, just like you do."

Joseph Pulitzer scowled, annoyed at the fact his daughter had his brains. "You are right in that regard." He paused, looking at his daughter who looked like she was sitting on the edge of her seat. "But nevertheless, I must maintain my profits. I must provide for my family as well."

Katherine floundered, her father was twisting her words and changing them so they were against her goal. "Father,"

Her father waved his hand dismissively. "The prices will remain. I won't hear another word about it."

"But that isn't fair!" Katherine protested.

"Darling, life isn't fair. The world is your oyster if you only know how to open it." Joseph Pulitzer stood up, walking over to his balcony view of New York City. "This rise in prices will show those Newsies how to open that oyster."

"Father, please reconsider-" Katherine was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, Katherine." Her father barked sharply. He sighed, waving her next to him.

Joseph Pulitzer motioned to the city outside his glass door. "What do you see when you look outside?"

Katherine's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't understand the sudden change in topic. "I see a city built on the backs of children."

"Do you know what I see?" Her father asked, throwing the glass doors wide open. He breathed in the sights and smells of his city.

Katherine didn't respond.

"I see a kingdom waiting to be conquered. And we will be the kings." Joseph Pulitzer boasted. "We need those able to work so our kingdom can thrive." He closed his glass doors, sitting down once again. "Katherine, I want you to stand by me on this. Surely you understand, I need to do what's best for the future of _The World_."

"No," Katherine said shaking her head. "You are doing this for you."

"Katherine!" Her father shouted. Katherine ignored him.

"I know who I'm standing by, and it's not you." Katherine backed away from his oak desk, making her way to the door. She spared her father one last look.

"Goodbye, father."

The door closed with a snap.

.

.

.

Katherine took a deep breath once the door closed shut. She felt — free! There was no other way to describe it. Complete and total freedom. It felt amazing!

Katherine walked out of The World building with a spring in her step. Sure, her life may be different now. She may not be draped in jewels or going to society parties anymore but this was better.

Katherine twirled on the sidewalk, earning a couple of odd looks but she didn't care. This change in her life was a good thing. She was away from her father for once in her life and she had just stood up to him too. She had new friends and a job she loved that would help make a difference.

No, this change was definitely a good thing.

…

Joseph Pulitzer fumed as the door closed. He swept everything off his desk in anger as the last of his daughter's footsteps faded away.

The audacity of that girl! She wasn't anything like her mother. No, her mother wouldn't have dared stand up to him. Or run away to pursue a career. No, she was just like…..him.

Joseph Pulitzer stormed away from his desk, throwing open his glass doors and stalking onto the balcony. He could see his daughter's figure dancing on the sidewalk. He sneered in disgust.

This world was turning too fast for him. It had to stop. Changes in the ways of thinking were coming too soon. It was corrupting the world and his daughter with views of equality and freedom. Next, his daughter would be asking to vote. Ha!

No, things were better the way they were. _The World_ was in his hands and he wasn't letting go without a fight.

No, this change was definitely a bad thing.

* * *

 **I found this rather hard to write. I still don't think it's perfect but what is?**

 **Anyway, this scene I would place between the time Jack is locked in the cellar to the time where Jack finds Katherine on the roof.**

 **Anyway, I'll let you go now.**

 **Your loyal Fansie,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


End file.
